E se aproximava cada vez mais dela
by Mafagafa02
Summary: ... "Rony ficou paralizado. Mas se aproximava mais dela. Sempre quis ouvir isso dela. E se aproximava mais dela. Sonhou com isso 1 000 000 de vezes. E se aproximava mais dela. Quando estavam a milímetros..."  ...


Em uma noite tranqüila e bem fria, um certo ruivo não conseguia dormir. Sempre que fechava os olhos via uma linda menina de cabelo castanho armado lendo e se apaixonava pelo o que via. Mas logo em seguida aparecia um rapaz alto, bonito, musculoso, o melhor apanhador do mundo e atirava para dançar.

Rony se enfurecia ao ver a cena e se enfurecia mais ainda por não ter chamado Hermione para dançar antes de Krum.

Cansado de sempre reviver a mesma cena, Rony decidiu andar um pouco, mas sabia que Madame Norra estaria de vigília e não queria ser apanhado por Filch. Decidiu então pegar emprestada a capa de invisibilidade do Harry. Mas não iria pegar sem pedir é claro.

- Harry, posso pegar sua capa emprestada? – sussurrou Rony, mas Harry estava em um sono muito pesado.

- Ok Harry, vamos fazer um acordo. Se você ficar em silencio quer dizer não, e se você roncar quer dizer sim. – sussurrou Rony praticamente para ele mesmo.

E nessa hora Harry produziu um sonoro ronco.

"Ele sempre ronca" pensou Rony com um sorriso maroto estampado em seu rosto.

Agora que Harry tinha "liberado" a capa, Rony teria que achá-la. Procurou, procurou, procurou, mas nada achou. Quando estava quase desistindo achou o mapa do maroto. Não iria poder ficar invisível, mas se a gata estivesse por perto poderia fugir.

Abriu o mapa, disse as palavras "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom" e então ele se revelou. Primeiro se procurou. Se achou. Viu também Neville, Harry, Dino e Simas obviamente. Depois, inconscientemente, procurou Hermione e a viu no dormitório feminino. Rony ficou a imaginando dormindo tranquilamente mas maravilhosamente em seus braços e se assustou quando percebeu que passara mais de meia hora olhando para duas pegadas com uma plaquinha escrita "Hermione Granger".

Então pegou seu cobertor e saiu para sala comunal, quando estava prestes a sair, derrubou uma fileira de livros. Percebeu que acordara alguém e saiu rapidinho do salão comunal.

Passou pela biblioteca e lembrou de Hermione lendo. Passou pelo banheiro feminino e lembrou de Hermione preparando a poção polissuco. Passou pelo salão principal e se lembrou de Hermione dizendo: "Li isso em Hogwarts, uma história" e "Você só sabe comer Ronald?". Tudo lembrava ela. Tudo lembrava da sabe-tudo mais irritante e mais maravilhosa do mundo. E isso estava o sufocando demais.

Saiu do castelo. Andou até debaixo de uma arvore que ficava de frente ao lago. Sentou-se lá e se cobriu até o pescoço pois estava morrendo de frio.

Quando estava lá relaxando, pensando na vida (ou melhor, você já deve saber em quem é) escutou uma voz quase inaudível muito perto de si.

-Ron?

Era a voz de Hermione, mas não havia ninguém lá. Ronald pensou estar delirando mas então a viu. Estava ao seu lado. Mas só se via sua cabeça, o resto do corpo provavelmente coberto pela capa de invisibilidade. Ela estava tremendo muito e começando a ficar roxa. Rony se assustou com a cena.

- Hermione? O que aconteceu? Você esta tremendo e roxa! – disse Ron muito assustado

- Estou com um-mui-to fr-frio. Posso me-me-me cobrir contigo?

- É claro que pode! – disse Ron. E puxou seu cobertor para ela poder se cobrir também. Naquele momento esqueceu toda a sua vergonha e a abraçou. Nada mais importava, apenas que a sua amada estivesse protegida. Apenas receava a reação dela, mas para sua felicidade ela o abraçou o mais forte que pode. Queria poder parar o tempo e ficar para sempre ali. Ficaram um longo período daquele jeito. Até que uma Hermione corada e sem tremer, continuada a abraçar ele disse:

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Tive um horrível pesadelo e não consegui mais dormir. E você?

- Ao contrario de você, eu estava tendo um maravilhoso sonho. Mas aí escutei toos os meus livros caindo. Acordei e não consegui mais dormir, então peguei a capa que o Harry me emprestou e vim para cá. Mas ela não é tão quente quanto eu esperava. – ela disse o abraçando ainda mais forte, se é que isso era possível...

- Hum... mas pra que você pegou a capa emprestada? – Rony disse retribuindo o forte abraço mas agora também fazendo carícias em seus longos cabelos.

- E-eu? Pra que que eu pedi a capa emprestada? Para ir a blibioteca ler de madrugada é claro. É foi para isso. – disse uma nervosa Hermione

- Pode ir parando Mione. Eu te conheço a anos e sei quando você está mentindo. Me diga a verdade. Eu lhe peço. – disse Ron olhando profundamente nos olhos castanhos dela.

Hermione, não resistindo aos lindos olhos do ruivo que tanto amava, resolveu contar a verdade. Contar o que fazia a maioria das noites a anos.

Então ela falou. Mas falou um pouco baixo:

- Eu vou no seu dormitório para poder te ver dormindo e poder ter bons sonhos contigo todas as noite.

- O quê? Não entendi. – Na verdade havia entendido muito bem, mas não estava acreditando.

- EU, HERMIONE, VOU NO SEU QUARTO TODA NOITE PARA PODER TE VER DORMINDO PORQUE VOCÊ, RONALD, É LINDO! Deu pra entender agora? – disse ela corada.

Rony ficou paralizado. Mas se aproximava mais dela. Sempre quis ouvir isso dela. E se aproximava mais dela. Sonhou com isso 1 000 000 de vezes. E se aproximava mais dela. Quando estavam a milímetros ele sussurrou um "É, deu pra entender sim" quase inaudível e então se beijaram.

Os dói naquele momento colocaram toda a paixão que sentiam um pelo oputro que estava guardada todos esses anos. Ele esfregando suas mãos nas costas dela e ela bagunçando todo o cabelo alaranjado dele. Eles se sentiram como se apenas eles existissem, mais nada. Queriam ficar ali a vida toda. Quando eles pararam de se beijar, o que demorou vários minutos mas que para eles foram vários dias, os dois disseram praticamente ao mesmo tempo:

- Eu te amo.

E se beijaram novamente. Passaram a noite inteira abraçados um ao outro e se beijando. Quando o sol estava nascendo Rony virou para Hermione e disse:

- Feliz aniversario, minha namorada!

Hermione corou mas disse logo em seguida:

- Obrigada, meu namorado! – e se beijaram novamente.

Após o sol nascer por completo, tristemente, decidiram que era melhor sair dali e voltar ao dormitório para se trocarem porque ainda estavam de pijama, então Ron, para surpresa de Hermione, a pegou no colo. Colocaram a a capa de invisibilidade e assim foram até o saguão comunal, rindo, abraçados, se beijando, felizes.

Quando chegarm ao salão comunal Ron soltou Hermione, esta deu um selinho nele e foi para o seu dormitório. Ron ficou a olhando até ela desaparecer de vitan e pensou "Como eu sou um cara de sorte". Voltou para o seu dormitório.

Mas estava cansado porque, ao contrario de Hermione que dormiu em seus braços, ele ficou a admirando o tempo inteiro. Então ao invés de se trocar, caiu direto na cama.

- Ron levanta! – disse Harry

- O que?

- Acorda! Faz séculos que eu to tentando te acordar.

- Ta bom, já to indo.

- Ok, vou ir lá pra baixo, VÊ SE NÃO DORME DE NOVO HEIN! – Harry disse e saiu do quarto

Ron observou o quarto. Estava lá sozinho. Então lembrou da noite anterior e ficou olhando pro teto com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Será que foi verdade ou apenas um sonho? Queria tanto algo que provasse que foi verdade...

Entao escutou um sussurro bem próximo a sua orelha.

- Bom dia namorado. Já disse que você fica ainda mais bonito enquanto dorme? – depois Hermione beijou o pescoço de Ron, o que o fez se arrepiar.

Logo após ele arrancou a capa de invisibilidade de Hermione e lhe tascou um beijo. Os dois se beijaram intensamente para provarem para si próprio que aquilo era real. Quando o beijo terminou, ela ia se levantar mas ele percebeu, pegou em sua mãe e disse:

- Não vai não. Fica aqui abraçada comigo... – e fez biquinho

Mione não resistindo ao toque do seu querido ruivo aceitou o convite, pois no fundo era o que ela queria, o que ela sempre quis.

E mais uma vez os dois dormiram um nos braços do outro por um longo período.

Um tempo depois Harry estava voltando furioso ao dormitório para "acordar" Ron pela milésima vez. Quando chegou lá e viu Rony e Hermione dormindo abraçados, Harry, saindo devagarzinho do quarto com um sorriso no rosto, pensou: "Agora que ele não sai mesmo do quarto."


End file.
